Swapped Heroes
by TheLastUnicornInOz
Summary: KO and Izuku Midoriya, two kids who have dedicated their young lives to be training to be the best heroes in two societies where almost everyone is born with a power of their own. They each have their own journeys to follow and enemies to defeat. All of that is sent screeching to a halt when mysterious villains arrive, taking the two boys and swaping them between the two worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Being a hero was often something that kids thought about from early on in their lives. In a world where everyone developed some sort of power or mutation at a young age, the dream was never really out of the realms of possibility. Strangely though, KO, who'd grown up talking about heroes and collecting the hundreds of POW Cards produced each year, had taken a surprising amount of time to realize he could be like those heroes in his cards.

Carol for one always knew her son would one day strive for the heroics, but the fact that it had taken her casually mentioning the possibility of it to KO for him to realize it still made her laugh to herself every so often. No one could deny that he had spirit and potential even at his young age, but he was still a kid so of course he would be a bit short sighted.

A year had past since he started his 'training' at Gar's Hero store and he'd made much more progress than she'd expected. When she allowed him to work at the store back then, she'd thought he'd learn things yes, mostly responsibility and a good work ethic for when he got older. Carol didn't really think he'd get to work on controlling his power to as great a degree as he had and to say she was proud of her little peanut was a gross understatement.

Carol couldn't help but start to get a bit nostalgic for her own days as a hero as she thought of KO's journey as she waited for him in the tank car. The seasons were changing from summer into autumn and the sun was setting earlier than usual. She didn't mind, already thinking of what she would dress KO as for Halloween since they had had a mother son matching costume going on for the past few years.

"Hi Mommy!" KO's cheery voice sprang from the passenger's side of the tank as KO jumped in.

"How ya doin peanut?" she grinned, messing up his hair a bit as he buckled up, "Did you have a good day?"

"Oh yeah definitely!" KO smiled, though it slowly got less enthusiastic, "Well, umm mostly. Ever since Professor Venomous started working with Lord Boxman the Boxmore robots have gotten a whole lot more tougher!" he said.

"I saw." she said, starting the tank up. "But I also saw it was nothing for you and your friends."

His smile returned, "Yeah! We're pretty much experts at fighting those robots now but hah..it was still a bit more than we're used to."

"I'm sure you kids can handle it, you've all leveled up recently so I guess it makes sense for the universe to make the enemies you fight level up as well. Everything has a kind of balance to it."

"I guess. This just means I'll get stronger too!"

"I'm sure you will kiddo."

* * *

When Inko Midoriya looked in the mirror, she could almost swear every day left her with more and more grey hairs. All of them stemming from the single source of her son's enrollment at UA, the most prominent school for heroes in Japan and arguably most of the world. It had been almost a year now since then and to say things had changed in their life was to understate things. Her son Izuku, he'd been among the striking few of people born without a power, a quirk. She could still remember the day they found out he would never develop one, holding her heartbroken son and apologizing for fate that he would never be a hero. Inko wished she could have said something different that day.

Yet against all the odds, at the age of 15 he developed one with….much too much power. Maybe if he'd developed one like hers, the levitation of small objects, or his father's flamethrowing ability even, it could have worked out just a bit better. But his quirk "Superpower", it destroyed his body to use it and though he assured her time and time again that he was improving his control….it didn't horribly matter if villains kept targeting him.

Inko couldn't understand what any villain would want to do with her son or his classmates..well, maybe she could, they were the heroes of tomorrow...it didn't matter, he always seemed to be in danger now. Her heart could hardly take it anymore, even when the #1 hero advocated for Izuku's continued training, it had been a hard decision to let him continue going to UA, especially now that he would be living on campus.

What on Earth was she thinking when she said yes? Sure no more major incidents had occurred since then but, well, oh well.

Inko sat in the living room which felt so empty since Izuku left to the dorms, sighing as she looked at a photograph of a young Izuku. At least he'd be coming to visit today.

She almost jumped as she heard knocking at the door, "Hey umm mom? I forgot my key at UA could you open the door?" Izuku said from outside.

"Oh, I'm coming!" Inko called back as she ran over to the front door and swung it open practically crushing her son in a hug before he could even walk in.

"Long time no see." Izuku laughed, hugging her back with almost as much strength.

When had he grown up so big?

* * *

"Did you hear about the villain Strike?" a woman said aloud as she sat in a bench in front of a magnet train. Her skin was dark as a void and her hair flowed around her body, similar in color to that of a galaxy and even looked to have stars dotted inside of it.

There were a few people who waited for the train in the area around her and despite her unusual appearance she drew no real attention as a man with the head of a rabbit sat on a bench across from her. A woman with a space themed quirk was hardly the craziest thing many people had seen in their lives, but the way she spoke to no one in particular is what caught the man with the rabbit head to take notice.

"I umm, can't say that I have miss." he replied, "Does he have something to-"

"I heard he really struck out against some heroes a few weeks ago." she continued speaking, not giving him a chance to finish as she made it clear she wasn't talking to him either.

The man was growing uncomfortable around her, she didn't seem like a villain but with the retirement of the #1 hero he wouldn't be surprised if some were becoming more bold, she could also be eccentric but you could never be too careful. He quickly switched seats.

She didn't seem to care or even notice, "Yes I do think he had a lot of potential but he bit off way more than he could chew by summoning so many heroes at once. I'm sure we could do much better." she paused a moment, "Oh yes, I'm already in position, I even have a target in mind. Won't you wish me luck?"

The rabbit man could still hear her, he yanked out his phone in order to dial the Japanese police and wondered if he should do something himself to stop her.

He'd barely typed in the first digit when his phone vanished in a mist similar to the kind forming from the woman's hair.

"One moment brother, I have to take care of a rat." she smiled.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I've had the idea running around my head for a good while now so I thought it wouldn't hurt to finally put it to paper!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oooooh I really love my mommy cause she makes the best brunch! I really love the cereal cause it has the best crunch crunch crunch!" KO sung to himself as he ran the mop up and down the lazer sword isle of Gar's bodega hero supply store. It was the third time he'd had to do it today but that was fine. It was his job and like any great hero he was going to do it to his absolute best and then some.

KO had gotten a bit too into the song, ramming his mop into Rad's head. "Ow! Watch where you're going with that thing KO!" the blue alien said as he sat up from the box he was napping in and rubbed his head.

"Maybe you should watch where you're napping." Enid's said from the counter, KO couldn't actually see her from where they were but he figured with her sick ninja skills maybe she could see around the shelves.

"Ooooh, burn." KO smiled as he went along with Enid. "But really Rad sorry about that, I'll be more careful but uhh, why don't you ever nap in the breakroom? We have one of those right?"

"We do but.. I like it out here." Rad said.

"Not really an explanation but ok!" KO smiled, picking the broom up and beginning to sing again.

Rad had gotten to his feet by then, "So, why're you so excited today KO, I mean, you're always happy but you sorta seem even more than usual, if that's even possible."

"Oh well, me and my mommy were talking last night about Lord Boxman's robots getting tougher and all that."

"And that's what's making you so happy?"

"Hah well no. She said that since they're getting tougher and we're still able to beat them it means that we're getting tougher too! Like the universe is acknowledging our growth as heroes!" he smiled, "So I gotta work extra hard to keep the pace going and I guess it all just makes me really happy to know."

Rad smiled and laughed a bit, "You're one weird kid."

KO was about to respond with a 'thank you' when the alarms in the bodega began going off.

"Perfect timing!" Rad grinned as he and KO ran for the front door, "If you really think the universe is pushing you on now we can actually do something to show our powers off!"

"Yeah!"

Enid was already outside looking up at the sky where Boxmore Robots typically manifested from, "So what're we dealing with? A Darrell, Raymond?" Rad asked.

"There's...nothing so far?" Enid said, confusion on her face as they waited a few more moments for something to appear as the alarm continued blaring, the other residents of the plaza also looking up and waiting for, something.

"Maybe it's a false alarm?" KO asked, "Or wait, is it Tuesday? Doesn't Mr. Gar have drills on Tuesdays?"

"I don't think so." Rad said, "Something is..something's weird, not like we can't handle it either way." he scoffed.

"Stay on guard." Enid said, the words barely out of her mouth before something manifested in the parking lot.

He was humanoid and even at a distance KO figured he was around Mr. Gar's height which was to say pretty tall. The stranger's skin was dark silver in color, almost like pencil lead, KO thought. Not a completely strange sight but even KO felt unnerved by the wide, empty glowing eyes and similar smile.

"H-hello?" KO said to him.

"Oh hello!" he said, voice sounded friendly enough and KO relaxed a bit though Rad and Enid kept their guards up.

"What do you want? Who are you?" Enid demanded, the alarms having quieted down.

The man, tilted his head, "That sounded sorta mean, like you're mad at me, are you mad at me?" Enid opened her mouth again but he continued, "No not you I'm talking to someone else, yeah, don't worry I'm here, the kid we want is here, yeah don't worry I can handle them on my own."

"Who is he talking to?" Rad said.

Enid glanced down at KO, "He said he's here for a kid, does he mean KO?"

"Maybe he's looking for heroes like to train, or for something else cool." KO smiled.

"I….don't think that's the case but don't worry, we can handle whatever he has in sto-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as a large fist made of energy slammed into her body sending her flying through the glass doors of the bodega.

"Definitely not looking for heroes in a good way." Rad said, charging towards the man as the Plaza goers returned to panic mode after a brief calm.

KO ran into the fight as well, sending his own punch blasts at the enemy who seemed preoccupied with dodging the vehicles that Rad was throwing his way. But as KO fired a blast his way a weird purplish void appeared where the attack would have hit, sucking in the blast as a similar void appeared by Rad where KO's punch exited and hit his friend.

"Rad!" KO yelled as he ran towards Rad, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine!" Rad coughed, having been slightly winded, the two of them having to dodge another of the fists coming from the stranger which was dissipated by Enid as she jumped back into the fight.

"He has some sort of warp power, we have to be careful, he can turn any of our attacks against us or each other." she said, "It might be a good idea to fight him close but," she paused as they jumped from another hit, "He's not going to make that easy is he?"

"I'm taking too long you're taking too long." the man said, again to himself, "It would be easier if I didn't have to worry about finishing when you do."

"But when he's talking to himself doesn't he seem sorta distracted, maybe we could try and attack him when he does?" KO suggested.

The man shook his head, the void substance from the warps coming to his hand as he pulled what looked like a mace from it.

"What would really help would be if we knew who the heck he was talking to!" Rad said.

"Does it really matter if he's the one attacking us?" KO asked, taking the time it took for the mace to form to catch his breath.

"It does, because it might mean we have more than one enemy to worry about, but at least it looks like he's ready to fight up close." Enid said.

"Like we wanted to!" KO nodded, the ground feeling to sort of vanish below his feet as another void thing appeared below him sending him falling through. "Wahhhh!"

When he fell through he strangely came out the other end of the void from the side where the mace was and he realized with a small panic he was going to slam into it face first. Before he hit he felt something wrap around his ankle and pull him back through the two warps.

Enid retracted the grappling hook she'd thrown to catch KO. "Nevermind but it just feels like he'd not giving us a chance to attack."

"How bout I hold him in place!" Rad announced, a pinkish beam of energy forming from his finger and towards the enemy, a zero point energy power as KO had been told, but even as it reached the man it didn't do anything, "What? Oh come on!"

Enid pulled Rad and KO out of the way before another warp appeared below them.

"This is taking too long now I agree, can I just crush the teens? No, later, maybe, you're no fun Gen." the man said, "Fine, but be ready as soon as I am." for the first time in the fight, he was running towards the group, mace held high.

"Do we know if he decided against crushing us?" Rad said, picking up a piece of wood which had been broken from the top of the bodega when Enid was thrown at it.

"No all we know is that… He might want me? I don't know what I did but umm, maybe I can talk to him." KO jumped out of the way as the mace was slammed down into the ground by the three creating a heavy dent in the sidewalk.

Rad took the chance to slam the wooden beam down on the man since he was finally close enough, Enid throwing a kick at him and thankfully both hits made their mark sending the man into the crater he had just created.

Enid picked KO while she and Rad moved out of the way again, their target already back to his feet. "Sorry but I don't think that'll work, whatever this guy wants, I don't think talking to him is going to make much of a difference."  
"Then we need another hero, Mr. Gar is on one of his secret missions so, maybe my mom can help!" KO said, not waiting for confirmation from the other two as he bolted towards his mother's fitness dojo.

"Wait KO!" Enid yelled after him, taking a step towards his direction but having to jump away as the mace slammed down again.

Most of the people in the plaza had gone to hide or just up and left but KO knew his mother would be there. She was a hero, level 11 so of course she could handle any bad guy that came their way. "Mommy!" he yelled once he got closer, she was already rushing out of the building.

"KO!" she yelled, and he recognized the determination in her face she usually had when she was ready to fight.

KO didn't get the chance to say anything else as another warp appeared under him, the villain had chased after him after all.

"Yes, I'm ready too. I hope you had fun." KO heard the villain say as he fell through and into the man's hand.

KO didn't get the chance to recognize what was happening as he was thrown into the air and vanished to a much darker void. Everything suddenly hurt so horribly as he felt like he was being shaken to his very core in total darkness before he couldn't think anymore.

When he saw light again, it was to fall face first into an explosion.

* * *

"You got placed on house arrest!" Inko exclaimed. Typically when she had to raise her voice against her son it was due to her worries about him, it was rarely for actually being upset with him. "My son, my baby, you got into trouble that bad that they had you miss class?"

Izuku flinched at his mother's rage, "I'm really sorry it just sorta happened, I'm really sorry."

"When I got a call that you'd gotten in trouble never would I thought it would have been a fight with another student! And with Bakugou of all people." she sighed, "Izuku I thought the point of you staying in the dorms was so you could stay out of trouble not get into more trouble."

"To be fair, at least it wasn't villains this time." he said, trying to give a smile but failing to keep it up, "I won't let something like this happen again, I'm just glad we could go home this weekend so I could tell you what happened in person."

His mother seemed to already be calming down, "Well..I appreciate it but like I've said before you really need to work on worrying me less. I love you so much but you have to give me a break sometimes." she sighed.

"Well, maybe this weekend while I'm here would be a good break. No hero training and I don't even have to worry about any homework since I made sure to get everything done early. I know since I started going to UA things have been hectic and things are probably going to get even more crazy soon so let's make the best of it now. Right mom?"

"You're right Izuku about trying to make the best of it. But I don't know if I'll be able to let you go again, this house just feels so empty without you."

Izuku always felt bad about leaving his mother behind, but it wasn't like he wasn't allowed to talk to her at all since she called him every night and sometimes even during the day. He couldn't blame her of course, even for a hero in training he could be considered a special case with just how many life or death experiences he'd had in less than a year.

"If things stay calm for a while longer, I mean villain attacks wise, I might be able to convince Mr. Aizawa to let me come and visit every weekend."

"That would be nice but all my worries aside I understand why that might be difficult." she sighed, "Let's just make the best of the time we have. They're having a screening of that All Might documentary we read about a few months ago."

Izuku perked up, "That's right, I heard they even managed to include some of the more recent things that happened in it."

"There's a showing at 10:30, we can still make it." Inko said but Izuku was already running to get his shoes on.

* * *

The movie had been out for a few weeks at this point and so thankfully there was not too many people. Izuku was glad for that as he'd often been told he could be rather loud in movies due to his insistence on analyzing while still in the actual theatre. This movie was far from the exception as he had a notebook in his pocket. He fashioned himself an All Might expert but sometimes small facts would still slip through the cracks.

"After having him visit us himself, standing in line to see a movie about All Might feels just a bit surreal doesn't it Izuku." Inko asked as they waited to be let into the theater.

"A bit but if I'm being honest just about everything these past few months has been pretty surreal." he laughed, Inko's phone began ringing a moment later.

"Oh, I've gotta get this, I'll meet you in the theatre!" She said before walking off to the side.

"Yo! Midoriya!" a voice said from behind them that Izuku immediately recognized as he turned to see the spiky red hair of Kirishima. Beside him was none other than Bakugou who looked not too happy to be there, "I guess you and your mom are here for the All Might Movie too?"

"Hey Kirishima, Kacchan." Izuku smiled, noting the slight twitch in Bakugou's eye as he said his childhood nickname for him "Yeah, since we've been so busy with class lately I haven't gotten to see it yet. I didn't think I would be seeing anyone from class here though. I thought everyone would be off doing different things with their families"

"Eh, everyone in my family has seen it already and as for Bakugou-" Kirishima said but didn't get much time to continue.  
"I can speak for myself dammit!" Bakugou snapped, "I didn't want to see the dumb movie but he dragged me along anyways."

"He's been wanting to see it too." Kirishima said only to receive a punch to the shoulder from Bakugou.

"Shut up!"

Izuku smiled, Bakugou the same as ever but having someone like Kirishima as a friend too definitely helped things. "I guess since we're all here would you guys like to sit with us?"

"Like hell-"

This time Bakugou was the one to be cut off, "Sounds good!"

There was a sudden breeze it felt like that kept Izuku from responding as he heard distant car alarms going off as well as yelling. "That doesn't sound good." Izuku said, looking to Kirishima and Bakugou. "If it's an emergency."

"We might be able to help." Kirishima nodded, pulling up his sleeves, "Let's go!"

Kirishima ran ahead towards the sound while Izuku stayed behind a moment, "Kacchan, stay behind and tell my mom not to worry!" he yelled, his mother already doing just that. "We'll be right back!"  
"Wait Izuku!" she yelled.

"No way in hell I'm staying back and babysitting your mom for you Deku!" Bakugou snapped as he ran after the other two anyways.

Surprisingly, there were no pro heroes on the scene yet which puzzled Izuku as this area was usually pretty busy. What he did see were plenty of civilians watching a clear villain in the center of an intersection with hair that resemble a galaxy and that flowed a good distance around her creating what looked like some sort of whirlwind in the area. The gusts of which sending vehicles and people into the air.

"Why aren't there any pros here yet?" Kirishima voiced what Izuku had been thinking, already solidifying the edge of his arm as he and Izuku watched, keeping their distance.

"I don't know but….something is wrong about her we need to think carefully, it might be better to get ahold of a pro ourselves and worry about getting the people out of here. We can't afford to just attack her head on-"

"AGHHHH!" there was the sound of explosions as Bakugou flew right past the two of them and towards the villain.

"Kacchan wait!" Izuku yelled as Bakugou charged towards her.

She turned to face him but remained still afterwards, but as he powered up another explosion a pink void appeared in front of Bakugou and he vanished inside of it. Izuku didn't get a moment to worry though as he reappeared slamming into him and Kirishima sending them all to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Bakugou exclaimed in frustration as the three boys tried to get back to their feet.

"She seems to have a warping quirk…" Izuku began muttering himself, "It doesn't explain the wind and the gusts though but…"

"Dude watch it you don't even have your provisional license." Kirishima said. "If you want to help then-"

"Shut it! This bitch doesn't stand a chance and I'm going to show her license or not!"

"A bitch hmm?" the villain finally spoke, "Oh no don't worry I'm not talking about you either, but what funny timing, I found the one I was eyeing here too. Are you sure you can handle yours."

"What the hell is she going on about?"

"I don't think she's talking to us man." Kirishima said as she began floating towards the three at an alarming pace.

"Fine I'll trust you know what you're doing PB." she said, gusts of wind sending them all flying back.

"She's not, she must have a radio or something, but if she can create warps then she might be communicating with someone through that too." Izuku said once he'd regained his bearings.

Bakugou was charging at her again to roughly the same results as before, only sending his own attacks to literally blow up in his face.

"We could have some more villains to fight...and with that warping quirk, she might be warping any heroes who have come away from her." Izuku realized, eyes widening as again Bakugou was pulled into the warp. "Kacchan!" this time he didn't reappear for another moment but the distant yells and explosions from Bakugou indicated he'd only been teleported a few blocks away.

"Well, if that's the case we can't count on anyone else helping us yet, we need to attack head on."

"Wait, she mentioned looking for someone….if she's with the League of Villains it might be one of us." Izuku said, green energy flowing around his body, "We can't attack head on but if she is after one of us, I don't think it's Kacchan this time. We need to run."

"We're not running!" Kirishima said, digging his foot into the ground to keep from being blown away by the gusts.

"You're taking too long. I can make my move literally whenever I want, can you say the same brother." she smiled, speeding towards them full force as a hammer was pulled from her hair. Izuku wondered very briefly if she had some sort of pocket dimension located there, it would make sense with what her quick was.

He jumped out of the way along with Kirishima as she swung down at them.

"Remember the final exams? Sometimes you need to face it that running and getting help from some one more suitable for the villain you're facing is the best option." Izuku explained. "If we keep attacking her head on she'll either blow us away or warp us away."

"Don't crush them, they might be useful later." she spoke again.

Kirishima frowned but nodded, "It's so unmanly though to run like this. But, then again I didn't pass my final did I. Let's go!"  
"I'm ready!" she yelled.

Izuku turned back to her in time to see a flurry of those warps she had been using swarming towards him specifically.

There was no time to react or jump away with how many warps surrounded him and he was thrown into a painful darkness.

When there was light again he expected to be thrown back into the battle, instead he was knocked out by a kick to the face.

* * *

 **Hey that's another chapter! I'm hoping you're enjoying so far!**

 **As a quick note I thought I'd just drop where we are in both shows!**

 **For OK KO it's roughly around the time after Boxmore Crashes**

 **For My Hero Academia, it's right after the end of season 3 of the anime with the slight**

 **change in that the League of Villains has not met Overhaul yet. There will be minor magna spoilers regarding introduction of characters but if you've reached this point in the anime it shouldn't be a problem!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you have to hit him so hard?" Izuku heard a woman's voice close by, she was speaking in a slightly hushed voice.

He was having trouble remembering what had happened but with his eyes closed it felt like he was on a bed, or maybe a couch. Not knowing where he was or who was there, he kept still. Mentally recreating the events that had lead him to this exact moment. He remembered a villain, a strong one, what had happened in the fight?

"It was a knee jerk reaction. I didn't know if it was another attack or something sooo." another woman, she sounded about Izuku's age, spoke. "Could have been worse though had Rad not caught him after."

Izuku twitched, remembering a portal thing, had the villain warped him somewhere else? Were these people working with her...no, somehow he didn't think so.  
"I am sorry to interrupt but from my monitors it appears that the subject 'Deku' has woken up." the latest voice sounded monotone, almost like a robot, "He is only pretending to be asleep."

Jig was up. Izuku opened his eyes and slowly sat up realizing just how much his head hurt. Around him was what looked like a breakroom or a storage room maybe? He wasn't sure but he was definitely on a couch surrounded by people he didn't recognize.

"Oh thank cob." he could match the first voice to a woman with large blond hair and what almost looked like small boxing gloves on her hands, "We were a bit worried you wouldn't wake up."

"I'm sorry I just..didn't know-"

"If you could trust us you mean?" the second voice said. Izuku noting that he'd gotten her age just a bit off as she was older than him by the looks of it with pinkish purple hair. "It's cool, if I woke up in a strange place with people I didn't know I'd play dead a while too."

"Hah not me! I'd get up in their face them and show them they messed with the wrong guy!" Another person, a guy around the teen girl's age said. He was tall and bulky with bluish green skin and what looked like antenne coming from his head. "Oh, like, not like we've messed with you or anything." he added.

"I uhh...see." Izuku nodded, they certainly didn't seem like villains, "I'm sorry where am I and, who are you people, I, really have no clue what happened to me." wait, where was the third voice he had heard.

"You're in another dimension for starters." the voice said, making him jump as it came from directly behind him and he finally saw it belong to a small girl with a beak and wearing goggles. Obviously not the strangest of the things he'd just been introduced to, no that belonged to what she had said.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"It may be better to start with introductions so we're all a bit more comfortable with one another." the woman said. "The name's Carol." she introduced.

"I'm Enid." the teen with pink hair said, her chill attitude somewhat reminded Izuku of Jirou.

"And I'm Radicles!" the blue teen exclaimed, "Though most everyone just calls me Rad."

"My name is Dendy." the small girl introduced.

"It's good to meet all of you." Izuku said, he was used to everyone giving their first and last names upon introduction. Then again, their names sounded western which he supposed would make sense as they didn't typically go by their last names. "My name is."

"Deku." Dendy said.

That's right, she had referred to him as that while he was 'sleeping', "That's mostly just a nickname. My real name is Izuku Midoriya. But I'm sorry to ask how did you know that, and can you explain why you think I'm from another dimension again?" he asked looking to Carol as the adult in the room.

"Eh, don't look at me kiddo." she sighed, "It was Dendy who figured all this out."

Izuku looked to her then, "It's quite simple to reach such a deduction but for the sake of helping prove my hypotheses, were you in the vicinity of some sort of being capable of generating warps or wormholes."

"Uh..yeah actually. A woman, she was looking for someone and creating large whirlwinds around her. My friends and I were trying to fight her briefly and when we tried to run."

"She sucked you into one of her warps correct?" Dendy asked.

"Yes actually, then I felt a kick and I woke up here."

"Hmm, interesting…" Dendy said, pulling her backpack off as Izuku watched her pull a hologram like screen from it.

Carol sighed, "You see, something really similar happened to us."

"We were fighting a villain who could create warps, he didn't have gusts but he could fire things that sorta looked like fists at us. " Enid said.

"He sorta created a warp and like, our friend fell into this one. Right after, the jerk opened another one in the air and you fell out." Rad continued, "Then Enid kicked you really hard in the face."

"I told you guys it wasn't on purpose!" She snapped back.

"The person who fell in, he's my son KO." Carol said, "From what Enid and Rad told me from before I got there, the villain, he was looking for him."

"The villain we were fighting, she mentioned being on the look for someone too, but she was acting very strange, like she was talking to herself."

Dendy was typing quickly at her screen, "Mhmm, sounds about right, the two villains must have been communicating with one another to organize this switch." she said. "But to answer your earlier question, I believe you may be from another dimension, the one where KO...probably is now… " there was a break in her monotone speech from emotion, "It's due to the analyzation of your body structure and organs.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"It's incredibly minor, but there are slight differences in your biology compared to, well, hmm, do you consider yourself a human?" Dendy asked.

"You can't just go around asking people if they're human or not." Carol said, breathing a small laugh.

"Well, yes what else would I be?" Izuku replied.

"Hmm." she continued, "As I thought, regardless, humans in our dimension typically are seen to have four fingers. Ms. Carol, please demonstrate."

Carol pulled a glove off one hand to show, Enid showed her hand as well.

Izuku looked and sure enough, four fingers. Checking his hand, as if it would have ever changed, there were five. "Would you also say that all humans in your dimension have five fingers?"

"Well, yes, I think so. I've seen a few people who have less or more due to quirks which, wait, do you guys have quirks?" he asked.

"What are those?" Enid asked.

"Powers, abilities unique to different people." he explained, it seemed pretty certain that they did considering Rad and Dendy looking as though they fell in the mutant category.

"We do, but we just call them powers." Rad said, "Like this!" he pointed his finger at Izuku and to his surprise, he was lifted off of the couch in a purplish glow.

"A zero point energy quir- or power! That's amazing!" he exclaimed.

"Pfft, I know." Rad said before dropping him back in the couch.

"Back to my explanation please." Dendy said. "Ahem, the biggest proof to my theory isn't these cosmetics however. Instead it is the energy around you. All living things in our dimension exhibit something call Turbo Energy at some capacity. Predominantly, in virtually everyone the amounts are incredibly minor, more similar to static electricity than anything so that no one can, under normal circumstances have access to it." Izuku noticed Carol twitch at the mention of it. "I believe powers stem from this energy but that's a theory for another day. But you Izuku Midoriya, you have absolutely nothing. Not even a spec of it. Even non-human, non-sentient, and non-earth originating being exhibit this energy. As such you can not be from our dimension."

"That's…" Izuku's brain was running, she had done a decent enough job of explaining her theory he supposed. "Allot to take in."

"Yeah you're telling us! I mean, Dendy is smart and all but like, it's crazy!" Rad said.

"But even if we didn't have her theory, your ID fell out of your pocket when Enid knocked you out." Carol said, passing it back to him. It was his Provisional Pro Hero License, "There's no Japan in our world and trust us we looked. But it doesn't look like a fake license either. Your phrasing of things is different too."

No Japan, but they still called this place Earth? "This is...okay alright. I think I can understand what you mean. But, thinking about it I've heard of people with quirks who could manipulate space time, and pocket dimensions aren't entirely unbelievable too. But there's still the fact that there was a villain in both of our dimensions who had the same or similar quirks. They were somehow able to talk to each other too despite that barrier, I wonder if they would have come from my dimension or this one or."

"Mind slowing down there kiddo." Carol's voice broke him out of his mummering mostly to himself.

"Oh, sorry." he apologized, "This is just all...allot, I really didn't think something like this could happen. My mom's going to be worried sick." he realized, "And after I promised her not to worry."

"I can only imagine, KO's only 9 which is why I have to ask, is your dimension...dangerous?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We saw your hands and your arms dude." Rad pointed out and Izuku was reminded of the many scars he had along them.

"You're so young to have so many injuries like that, I'm scared of what kind of world my son ended up in. He's a tough kid but mothers worry."

"These are kinda my own fault.." he said, "I got my power, well, we call them quirks, much later in life than everyone else since most people get them when they're kids. It's pretty rough on my body so since I was having trouble learning to control it, I ended up hurting myself allot." he admitted, "But my world, I think it's fairly safe. Around 80% of the population has some sort of a quirk and while villains sometimes use those powers to do awful things, we have a whole society of pro heroes who fight and help protect people." he smiled, "I'm actually in training to become a pro hero myself at a school for heroes, the best in the country actually!"

"Who needs a school to teach you how to be a hero." Rad scoffed. "You saw how that went didn't you Enid?"  
"I like to think P.O.I.N.T. was in the minority of hero schools for being a mess." she replied.

"So you guys have heroes and hero schools too then?" Izuku asked.

"I'd say our population is close to 100% of people have powers of some sort, they usually only show up if you actually try to use them." Carol explained.

"Which also goes into my theory of Turbo Energy and powers but it still needs work." Dendy added before wandering to a table in the corner to work on her backpack monitor thing again.

Izuku wondered if she had an intelligence ability, "But as for hero schools, there's not all that many since most people tend to work things out on their own."

"What about regulations? Or hero licences?" Izuku asked. "If everyone's just running around using their quirk- or power then doesn't that cause problems. Most people go through the schools to get those so they can be a hero legally."

"Hah, so that's what that license was for. Well, we don't really have too much regulations come to think of it. Typically if you've appeared on a POW card you're considered a hero almost automatically." Carol said.

"A what card?"

"Oh!" Enid said, quickly rifling in her pocket to pull a blue plastic card, "It's actually how we got your nickname, and how we knew we could trust you." she handed it to him.

Izuku wasn't sure what to expect as he took the card, certainly not a picture of himself in his hero costume. Underneath his picture was, in large letters, DEKU, beside it read LEVEL 5.

"In our world, when someone does something particularly heroic or villainous, a POW Card of them is put into circulation. Heroes are recognized by positive numbers while villains have negative numbers."

"It was my idea to have you scanned while you were out cold." Rad smirked.

"I get it, since I came out of a portal created by a villain you wouldn't have known whether to trust me or not but this was a fast way to figure it out." he said, admiring it as he realized it was liked having his own trading card. "But wait, can these things really stay that up to date? If everyone out there is doing their own thing."

"Izuku you fell out of the sky and minutes later we were able to get this." Enid said with a laugh, "Sorry I knocked you out by the way, just realized I hadn't said that."

"It's fine."Izuku blushed slightly at being called by his first name, "You can really just call me Midoriya, or even Deku since that's what you guys were calling me anyways."

Carol snickered as she noticed him blush, assuming it to be for different reasons"But yeah, these are our licenses if you wanna call them that. But even without whatever regulations you have we're relatively safe, not major incidents seem to happen to often since any hero in an area can do what they need to." Carol said, "Though it does make me feel better to know that KO won't be thrown into too much chaos. It'll give me peace of mind while we think of a way to get you two back home, it's too much to hope for that those villains will do it for us."

"Yeah since it seems this was their goal in the first place." Izuku agreed, "I just...don't know why."

"Who knows why villains do anything." Rad shrugged.

"Whatever their goal is and whatever we're going to do to fix things, it's almost closing time isn't it?" Carol asked.

"Oh yeah we were on shift." Enid said. "Whelp, too late to reopen now."

"Wait, we're in a store?" Izuku asked, sure he'd recognized it was a break room or storage room and all but it still seemed strange.

"Gar's Hero Supply Store, we can go over things a bit more tomorrow." Carol said, "Mr. Gar should be back by then and he might have something to pitch in on all this. For now, since I don't think sleeping in a convenience store is all that great, you're welcome to come and stay the night with me Izuku. I'm sure KO wouldn't have minded another young hero spending the night in his house."

"Thank you and really, feel free to just call me Midoriya."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed as always y'all! Due to the holidays coming up, there won't be any update next week :D


	4. Chapter 4

KO yawned as he turned over in what he initially thought was his bed. It was too hard for that though, and the blankets on top of him felt more like paper than his comfy, well, comforters. He sat up and yawned to look around, wondering now if he had fallen asleep on the job.

But no, around him was a clean room with a few empty beds he could see through the curtain that partially covered the bed he laid. "Wahh?" he wondered aloud, trying to put things together in his head, "Is this, a hospital? Did that bad guy beat me up that bad?" he said, he'd been beaten

plenty of times sure but it was never like he'd had to be hospitalized for it considering all the healing items the bodega supplied. He frowned, checking his arm for that needle thing characters sometimes had on them in movies that connected to a bag. Thankfully he didn't have one, but that also meant he couldn't do the super dramatic thing where someone would rip them off as they got up.

"Oh good, you're awake." an older woman said as she pushed the curtains aside. She was small and wore a doctor's coat as well as some sort of headgear which had a needle attached to it. "How're you feeling?"

His eyes lit up, he didn't recognize her but she was definitely a hero, "Oh I'm doing great!" KO grinned, he reached into his pocket to pull out his pow cards to check and see if maybe he had her but realized he didn't have his vest, "Huh?"

"I'm glad to hear that child." she smiled, "And if you're looking for your vest it's on the table beside you."

"Oh, thanks!" he said, snatching it up to look through his deck of cards, sad he had stopped carrying all of them to work like he used to cause that meant he'd have a harder time matching her, "And umm, hey I can tell you're a hero ma'am but I don't know who…?"

"My name is Recovery Girl, I'm the nurse at UA Academy. I should have probably started with that introduction, but may I ask your name?"

"It's KO!" he smiled, putting the cards away when he realized he wouldn't find her card in his current deck, "So you're like, a healing hero right then? I mean from your name? What level are you? How long have you been a hero? And what's UA?"

Recovery Girl laughed, "Hhaha, you're an excitable one aren't you kiddo. Well, I'm afraid I can't answer quite yet. I just had to check up on you but one of our teachers as well as an officer are here to speak with you about what happened. Don't worry you're not in trouble."

"Wait, what happened?" he thought a moment, "Oh that bad guy right? Weird, I've never had to talk to the police after dealing with a bad guy but okay!" he nodded.

"You've fought villains before? Haha, you'll need to tell me about that when I come back, just tell the truth, alright Kiddo?"

"It's KO and I will."

With that, Recovery Girl left. It was strange KO thought, why wasn't anyone talking to his mother instead of him, really, why were the police involved, they rarely, if ever got involved with anything.

He had only a few moments to ponder before two men walked in. The first was relatively short and seemed to have mouse ears on his head, while the other was a fairly normal looking guy with long hair and stubble. Oh and a really cool looking scarf.

"So you're the boy who fell from the sky." the second man said, "My name is Shoto Aizawa, I'm the homeroom teacher for the student who blasted you when you fell through the villains portal. I apologize for his idiotic reaction."

KO could remember some sort of explosion after he fell through the warp if he took a moment, it hadn't really occurred to him until then that it could have been caused by a person. "O-oh that's fine don't worry! I mean, I'm fine right now aren't I?" he smiled.

"On account of Recovery Girl's healing quirk." the first man said, "I'm Officer Nezumi, and for record's sake I need your name."

"It's KO. And it's really good to meet you guys."

"We need your real name kid not a nickname." Aizawa said.

KO frowned, he liked KO, it had a good ring to it, but the way these two talked he felt worried he'd get in trouble if he kept it up like he usually did, "It's umm, Kaio Kincaid." he said, Nezumi scribbled it down, "But like, really I would like to be called KO it's just how I roll."

Nezumi gave a small smile, "Well, alright then KO, I'm glad to see you're so cheery after what happened to you. A villain that powerful, it must've been pretty scary for a kid like you."

"Pfft no, not with my friends and I and my mom! We had everything handled just fine." he said.

"Would you care to explain what 'everything' was?" Aizawa asked.

He nodded his head, "Well there I was, just another day at Gar's Bodega and hero store, it's sorta where I work and where I'm training to be a hero. No big deal." he said smiling, but they didn't press on for what that meant they just listened, " So like, we have an alarm thing for whenever bad guys show up to attack the plaza and it went off and we're used to robots but this time it was this weird dude. Like he was talking to himself and could make these warp things."

"Was he looking for someone?" Aizawa asked.

"Yeah! He said he was looking for a kid and I was sorta the only kid there so I guess it was me. I tried to get help from my mom to fight him and when I tried I fell into a portal, there was an explosion, and I woke up here." he said, "Though...where is here?"

"You're at UA high school in Japan." Nezumi said. KO tilted his head in confusion. "You do know what UA is I assume?"

"I don't even know what a Japan is?" KO replied.

The two men looked at each other. "It's located in eastern Asia." Aizawa said, KO was still confused, he wasn't as good a student as Dendy but he felt he had decent enough knowledge of Geography to know what they were talking about. But they all seemed like strange places.

"How about this, where are you from?" Nezumi asked.

"I'm from Lakewood Plaza Turbo." he replied, "It's like, like do you guys have a map maybe or?"

"This is going nowhere." Aizawa sighed, "Here in Japan where you are right now a villain capable of creating warp gates attacked a busy streetway, she was looking for someone who we later found out was one of my students. She was talking to someone no one else in the area could student she targeted, Izuku Midoriya, was caught in one of these warps and a moment later you came out the other end." he explained, "Odds are wherever you're from is where Midoriya was sent and as a whole the entire thing would make us suspect you were working with the villain if it wasn't clear you're too young to even have a properly developed quirk."

KO took a few moments to think it over, it was weird, very strange. "Mhmm, I see now...what is a quirk?"

Nezumi chuckled, "A super power is the non-technical term for it. Though at your age you should have some knowledge of what it is?"

He jumped out from the bed, "Yeah I do! It's really cool check this out!" KO exclaimed, pulling his fist back, but instead of a blast nothing left, "H-huh? It's really cool just give me a sec." he said trying again but still nothing.

"I'm blocking your quirk." Aizawa said and KO looked to see his eyes seemed to be straining. "Since we don't know what it is I don't want you making a mess here."

"Why don't you just explain it instead." Nezumi said while Aizawa relaxed.

"Oh well, that's not as fun, but like. It's a punch blast! I punch, and like a blast comes out!" he explained, "Can I show it now?"

"No." Aizawa replied bluntly, "Maybe later on we can have you demonstrate in a safer setting than a nurses office."

"Well, that's something I can add to the records but is there anything else you can tell us that might be helpful KO?" Nezumi asked.

KO pondered, that was the word right? "Ahh, well umm, all the stuff about this place sounds cool and all but like. Maybe I'm not in the right place? Does that make sense okay like. There was this time where this villain kidnapped me and a bunch of heroes but like, we weren't all from the same place. But not city same place but like, dimension different place? Or is it universe? It's really weird."

"Incredibly, but believe it or not that was one of the possibilities that was brought up." Aizawa said.

"Wait really?" KO said, "I thought you guys were gonna think I'm crazy, phew!"

"KO we're not saying we entirely believe you, but something like that has been brought up when discussing you and the villain. There have been people in the past with reality altering quirks and though rare it's not impossible. We'll look into more of your story and where you're from but due to the nature of this...situation, in the meantime you'll be staying here at UA. Times aren't great lately, but if there are villains looking at you, it'll be the safest place for you." Nezumi explained.

"I guess..I guess but really I've handled plenty of bad guys before so you don't need to worry about me. I'm sure no matter what we'll get me and that other kid home soon! But I still need to ask what UA is? The Recovery Lady mentioned it too, she seemed really nice by the way."

"You're definitely not from around here..but alright, UA is a school meant to train pro heroes. It's a highschool so the students you'll be around will be significantly older than you.." Aizawa said.

"A school for heroes!" KO exclaimed.

Nezumi laughed, "I'll leave you to it Aizawa, good luck he seems like a ball of energy." he commented before walking out.

"You have to tell me more I mean, like what kind of heroes, what level, and oh this is going to be so cool, do you guys have POW cards here? Oh imagine all the new heroes if this is another dimension wouldn't that be cool." KO continued while Aizawa lead him out of the room.

A ball of energy indeed.

* * *

Hey Y'all I am so so sorry for taking so long to reply, school kinda sped up on me towards the end of the semester and I wasn't prepared but hahaha I'm here now! Maybe update every other week or so but we'll see I'm so sorry ^^;


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Y'all! Sorry I've been inactive I'm in University so things are often very stressful and busy. I will try and update when I can but yes I'm still alive! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, I know I don't respond but I read and appreciate them nonetheless!**

* * *

"Goooooood Morning kiddo!" the voice was loud and excited and given his previous state of exhausted slumber it was enough to send Izuku flying out of the bed.  
"What? Hmm!?" he scrambled in the sheets, looking around, momentarily confused as he looked up at the woman with blonde hair and boxing gloves she never really seemed to remove. "Oh right, different dimension."  
"Hah, sorry didn't mean to scare ya! I thought I gave you plenty of time to sleep in too." Carol extended her hand to him to help him back to feet. He was still in his clothes from the previous day due to well, not having anything else to wear. Hair, well, it was always a mess so it didn't really matter.  
"No no, it's my fault. I'm usually a pretty good at waking up early but…"  
She looked over his shoulder and to the pile of blankets, scattered were multiple napkins with scribbles on them, "What on earth were you working on last night?" Carol grinned, making Izuku check back.

He went over and picked the napkins up, "Well, you see, back in my home dimension, hah, that's so weird to say, well I you see. I like to keep notes of heroes so I can learn from them and how I can apply them to myself. Well, that and it's all just so cool to learn about. When you showed me some of KO's POW Cards he had, well, I tried to piece together what I could for them." he flipped through the napkins. "It's all pretty incredible, an entire new world of heroes." he was getting excited again as he looked through the notes.

"I can say for sure KO is thinking the same thing. Kid loves collecting these cards for a reason." Carol said, leading him out of the room.

"Speaking of him actually. I was looking at his POW level in comparison with others and even plenty of adults are below 5, is that normal for his age or…?" Izuku asked, trying not to bring up how cool it was he was considered a pretty high level hero himself here.

"KO is anything but normal." she laughed. "But in the year since he started working at the Bodega he shot up faster than I've seen any other kid, any other hero go up and that's not just the mom in me talking."  
"But you're the perfect person to talk about this! You're level 11! It's absolutely incredible, I wanted to ask you please please if you could give me some pointers, or a demonstration of you power. I would be honored to learn from you really." he said, giving an earnest bow.  
"You're getting a head of yourself kid, no need for all the show really. My days of big hero work are..behind me you could say. Nothing too flashy anymore."

"Please, I'm, still working out allot of my own technique. I was reading about how you worked for the group POINT, and from what I could tell it's not a small thing just to be considered by them. Even if you're not actively working anymore I know you have plenty you could teach me while I'm here ma'am."

Carol nodded, "Alright but I'm not sure how good my own techniques would do for you considering my ability is Mimic."

Izuku flipped through the napkins, "Yes I remember reading that too on your card but could you explain it more?"

"A bit later maybe, right now we need to eat and head to the Plaza. I have work today and you still need to speak with Mr. Gar."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!" Enid flinched as Mr. Gar yelled into her and Rad's faces. It wasn't anger at them at least, at least she didn't think so. More like shock it seemed.

"We uh, mean like we said, this dude who was like, talking to himself did some portal stuff and one second KO, next second, no KO." Rad explained again.  
"And this weird kid popped out. He's a good guy at least but he doesn't know what exactly is going on either other than he and his friends also fought a villain like the one we did." She continued.

"Well where is this kid then?" Mr. Gar asked.

There was the ringing of a bell from the front of the store, a head with a dark green mop of hair poked inside. "Uhh, hello is anyone here?"  
"Deku there you are!" Enid said, rushing to his side, "Yeah ahah, this is the kid, Mr. Gar this is Izuku Midoriya, but he likes to called Deku or-."

"Midoriya is fine really." Izuku said, extending his hand out, to the complete mountain of a man. That was no exaggeration either. Made just a bit awkward by the noticeable lack of clothes on Mr. Gar's body.

Mr. Gar took the hand, nearly crushin it, "Mr. Gar."

"Hahah, well seems like everyone's great and introduced I'm back to the counter then."

Enid said, walking away.

"Aaaannd I'm off to stock shelves or something." Rad followed.

"So, you're from another dimension huh?" Gar said, a moment after the two of them were left alone.

"That's ahh, what it seems. Nothing in this world makes sense otherwise, in a weird suspension of disbelief kinda way. But it's very good to meet you sir really. I may be new to this whole POW Card thing but I was researching last night, and it's incredible that your level is 11. You and Ms. Carol must've been something incredible back in the day." Izuku said, "Of course, all I have is what I found on this world's internet but it's still impressive sir."

Izuku saw something, maybe a chink in the armor of the man, when he mentioned the idea of the two's past adventures, "Hmm, something like that. So this world of yours?"

"Well sir, it's another super hero society, I'm training to become a pro hero myself, aside from if you know anything about something like that, I was wondering if-" a mop was shoved into Izuku's face.

"Good, well get to work. Nothing builds a good hero like hard work. We close up shop at 6:30." Mr. Gar said, walking away.

"H-huh?"

Enid and Rad were leaning in past a shelf, "You owe me five turbos, I knew he'd make him work." Enid snickered.

* * *

When he'd been told that Mr. Gar was training the heroes Rad, Enid, and KO, this was absolutely not what Izuku was expecting when he went to him for questions. He hardly gotten the chance to ask about the whole world transporting thing if he knew anything about it, much less for help from someone Izuku would equate to a pro hero. Nope. Instead of any of that he was running up and down the store, mopping up the increasingly absurd messes which happened almost as soon as he cleaned the aisle.

It was frustrating, but it must've done something for them right? The three of them had all leveled up while working here which would require there to be some sort of merit to the repeated actions.

Or maybe the knowledge of the amount of trouble retail workers went through was enough to make someone a better person in comparison to the unreasonable customers who walked in.

He hoped that wasn't what being a hero meant here.

Izuku was in the middle of wiping off the bizarre condiment station, the names alone raising his eyebrow as for the safety of them, when an alarm began blaring. His immediate thought went to a fire alarm and the evacuation of people in the building. Instead he heard a grumble from the counter followed by Enid and Rad running for the front door.

"Hey Deku! You want to show your stuff now's the time!" Rad yelled.

Confused, he ran out to follow them, "What's going, is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah dude don't worry." Rad assured him, the sky forming cloud from out of nowhere, darkening the area.

"We didn't mention it before but pretty much every day we get attacked by the bozos across the street from Boxmore." Enid explained, "They've gotten a bit tougher recently but if you're level 5 you should be fine."

"Wait wait, villains just attack you guys? Out of no where?" Izuku asked, shocked but already thinking of what he was about to be faced with.

Of all things, it was a large box which fell from the sky were the clouds were, clearing the next moment.

"Hah, yeah, but we're pretty used to it by now. The guy across the street Lord Boxman, and I guess, Professor Venomous too, they send robots to try and 'destroy the plaza' or whatever." Enid continued.

"If they're doing that why doesn't anyone try and arrest them or something, anything if they're always attacking? That's putting innocent people in danger!"

"Eh, it's his business. Everyone needs a job you know, no one deserves unemployment." Rad said. The box opening to reveal, sure enough, a red a single eye robot with a green dome over its head.

Izuku could handle the absurdity of that but not the fact that, "What? So you guys just fight them again and again but what about-"

"Talk later we've got a Darrell!" Enid yelled, rushing forward to the robot who was already running at them, armed with a, well, arm, canon arm to be exact.

"Hhahahahahah! It's m, Darrell you Lakewood Losers!" the robot laughed.

"Not a chance metal brain!" Enid yelled, ducking under one of the blasts from the canon and sliding to kick the robots feet from under him.

"It's just a Darrell, Deku, c'mon!" Rad said, running into the fray as well when Enid's kick missed and she slid right past Darrell who moved to shoot her while she was down.

Izuku held back, enough time to watch the robot fight the two of them to get an idea of what to do. Partially to watch for any weakness it had, but also to watch Enid and Rad in action.

It was for the best he didn't have something to write on because he would have been tempted to scribble notes. The situation, despite being a non-regulated out of the blue fight, really didn't feel dangerous in the way a rogue robot fight should feel. The 'Darrell' was outnumbered anyways.

At least it seemed so. The sky filled with clouds again, marking the appearance of a second box as well that he had to roll out of the way from to avoid being crushed. This box opened to another robot he assumed, orange and wielding a buzz saw from its hands. "Awww who's the newbie, finally trashed the old squirt!"

The robot rolled towards him, and he got out of the way, "Don't talk about KO that way you spoiled brat!" Enid yelled, too busy keeping up with the Darrell to do much more than that. "Deku! We got Darrell, try and hold her off!"

"Deku huh? You sound like just as much of a squirt as the other kid." she said, "I'm Shannon, and I'm going to love tearing you to pieces!"

As she lunged at him again, he got into position, making adjustments to his legs. Izuku was still getting used to his new style of fighting, but trial by fire sometimes had proved to work in the past. "I'd like to see you try!" he replied, jumping out of the way more gracefully this time.

Shannon as she called herself, was not expecting the speed he displayed, or the blue energy flashing around him. "Oohohoh, do you think your fancy footwork is any good for you bub?" she said after recovering from the initial shock. The buzz saw vanished into one hand as a normal hand took its place and shot out, grabbing his ankle.

"Shoot." he muttered to himself, being slammed into the ground by the robot, making a sizeable dent in the parking lot. Izuku pushed himself up, avoiding the saw which appeared again, swinging down towards him. Wait, KO was 9 right? He was fighting villains like these on the regular? And Carol was worried about _his_ world?

On the ground already put him at a disadvantage, but he didn't let that stop him. Leaning back into the ground and kicking his legs out up at her, pushing the power of One for All into his leg towards her head, quite literally sending it spinning.

"Gah! How dare you!" she snapped, catching her head to keep in from spinning, "I'll make you pay for that you Deku!"

"Do you even know what that means?" he asked, back on his feet and being the one to launch himself at her this time, smacking her back with his kicks.

At this point, his fight growing closer to Enid and Rad's who were having their own, different problems with the canon blasting Darrell.

Radicles had his zero point energy quirk which he remembered, and while he couldn't place Enid's just yet it looked like it involved kicking and...teleporting leaving a tree trunk behind? He'd have to ask more about it since her POW Card had it listed as 'Ninja'. "How're you holding up? " Enid asked, growing closer to him.

"What is with these robots? You seriously fight them everyday?" he asked, the two of them being floated away by Rad from an energy blast as they'd been fighting Shannon in that moment.

"Well yeah but we can still totally handle it dude." Rad replied, Shannon rushing him when he'd saved them.

"We're fighting so why don't you losers stop having a chat!" Shannon yelled at him.

Izuku started racking his brain, they said they could handle it but they'd also mentioned they'd been getting more difficult. What if today was the day it was too much for them? He was a higher level than them and in this dimension's sense the robots should have been easier for him but he was struggling just to keep up with Shannon, much less Darrell on top of that.

While lost in his thoughts, he started analyzing his environment as well, looking for something that they could use. Being in a parking lot though, meant a bit more destruction of property than he liked. But he caught sight of it, ducking from Darrell's cannon again which signed the top of his hair just a bit. As well as hearing Darrell yelling for being so close but missing.

One of the...he guessed, tank cars, already had been partially crushed during the fight, gasoline dripping from it. And Enid's kicks, they emitted a fire around them.

Oh, if he was in his dimension he'd be in so much trouble for this.

"Hey Shannon, that's your name right? "He yelled, catching her attention from Rad who was obviously a bit hesitant to fight her for a reason he just couldn't place. "It's a pretty plain name for a fighting robot huh? Not even a turbo at the end? Same thing to you Darrell, what's your deal?"

"Yeah are you dumb too squirt?" Shannon shouted at him, running in his direction.

"Heyyyyyy, what are you making fun of our names!?" Darrell yelled too, also moving his way.

Izuku started making his way towards the leaking tank. "Rad, Enid over here!" he yelled

"Not the best insult I could have thought of but I guess their names are sort of bland." Enid said, "What are you planning?"

Izuku nodded, "Rad, see that tank over there." he pointed to it, "I need you to move the robots on or near it. When they're there, Enid, can you do one of your flame kicks towards the gas line?"

"Oh I see, we're gonna blast em?" Rad asked, punching his palm with his fist.

"Yeah exactly, I just hope the owner doesn't mind too much." he said, the robots reaching them the next moment.

Izuku kneed up when Darrell got within reach to him, as Enid avoided Shannon's blade and kicked her into Darrell.

Once the two robots were next to each other, Rad caught them in his energy beam, throwing them by the tank.  
"Hah! Is that as far as you can throw us? Just a few feet?" Darrell laughed.

"I'd look at what you're standing in before saying anything else." Enid replied, firing her flaming kick into the gasoline.

"Oh crud." Darrell and Shannon said together as they watched the area around them ignite and eventually explode, sending them flying broken into the air.

Izuku was panting by then. "Is that it?"

"Yeah looks like they're done for today, quick thinking Deku." Enid grinned, lightly punching him in the shoulder. "Also, your kicks are pretty cool and that whole energy thing around you."

"Pfft, it's cool and all but did you see me, I was like, whoosh and sent them flying right into the tank and BOOM." Rad grinned.

"Yeah you are both pretty incredible though, honestly I'm trying to get used to a kicking style of fighting. I used to focus on punching up until I hurt my hands." he explained.

"Well I'd say you're well on your way." Enid assured him.

"You're really good at that style of fighting yourself, I haven't met many heroes who focus on that style, and if you could give me any tips."

"No problem Deku but maybe later, I'm pooped. They didn't have any new powers today or anything but…"

"Ughh, they felt like they took forever to take down like, what the heck?" Rad grumbled.

"Are you sure then, that no one should be investigating into that place to stop this from happening. If they're getting stronger like that then.." Izuku trailed off.

Enid nudged him, "Don't think about it too hard, right now we need to clean up the mess."

"Oh right, we'd better find the guy whose tank we wrecked." Rad said.

* * *

"Here I was thinking that finally, finally after so long.. We'd have a shot of destroying those Plaza brats but no, no. Even with that...gahhhh, KO gone which Iiii thought was great and yet somehow, somehow you two get beat up." the man who was ranting, round in shape and in a white lab coat, part cyborg, part….chicken? Took a deep breath, "BY A NOBODY WANNABE HERO!"

"We're really sorry daddy! " Darrell, at least, a new Darrell model, said.

"Yeah like, he was totally tougher than that other squirt even with all of our tune ups." Shannon added. "Like, he was holding back then oh no he's kicking like a kangaroo!"

"I thought those punched?" Darrell said.

"No excuse!" he yelled back at the two of them. "If he was holding back that was all the more time to destroooy this new brat!"

"Well we probably would have if he hadn't gotten the other two to trick us into that dumb explosion." Shannon countered.

"Boxman." there was a knock at the door of the office they were currently in.

Lord Boxman shot back into his chair as he'd been leaning forward towards his robot children. "Door is opened!" he called back, tone switching to much more casual.

In walked a tall man, his skin pinkish purple and dark hair styled back, "Am I interrupting something?" he asked, Shannon and Darrell taking the chance to run out of the room.

"Professor Venomous, no no of course not!" Boxman assured him as he walked in, "I was just...talking to them about their most recent….defeat at the Plaza, even with the Micro Bio Chips you added to their recent models. Terribly sorry but there must've been a few screws loose somewhere else ahahh, not on account of you though obviously."

"I'm aware, I was watching the fight from the upper floors." Venomous said. "I was expecting them to be more worn from the villain they fought yesterday and the loss of...KO. If it weren't for that boy I'm sure have been a success."

"Don't get me started on that villain! Coming in, trashing the plaza, defeating _our_ enemies! The nerve of some people." Boxman huffed, "And then he just, whisks one of them away and drops another hero whose just as, if not more frustrating!"

"It's not encouraging no. But there's something strange about him. I was following his movements with the cameras we had on Darrell and Shannon, and his powers were bizarre. I don't know how to put it but I don't believe that warp we saw yesterday was exclusive to this dimension."

"Hmm, what are you saying?"

"I'm not sure yet...I'd like to research him more. There's something I think we're missing."

* * *

 **Hhahah thanks again for sticking around. I really appreciate it that I kept getting favs, reviews, and follows during this break and no promises that I'll keep a consistent schedule but thank you again!**


End file.
